Belonging
by awordycontradiction
Summary: She didn't want to be mad that the only reason he was there was for her help, and she didn't want to relish that the only boy she wanted cared enough to explain himself.


The music was soft and monotone, something jazzy that reminded Rebekah of her time in the twenties. It was probably the only thing she could place. For so long all she had wanted was that normal teenage life. She craved the dances and the dresses and a handsome boy to accompany her. But now that she was there, it all seemed rather juvenile.

She'd been sitting in that hall for an hour attempting to understand Caroline's choice of colors and theme. The reds and watery blues were desperate to keep Rebekah out of focus and the yellow dress she was dead set on seemed to clash with it all. That night was turning out to be like all the others, and the original couldn't understand why she fought so hard to attend one. Her time with Stefan at their personal eighties flashback was more lively than this. As a waiter walked by with a flower arrangement, Rebekah found herself scowling, regretfully believing that Caroline Forbes was capable of better.

A slow song came through the clunk of speakers in the back corner of the designated dance floor, and if the music had words, Rebekah couldn't have noticed. Couples flocked to the hardwood like birds, all swaying to the beat of their own song, no two ever the same. Rebekah found herself fascinated with the way they all came together, and truly looked as if they belonged. That's all she wanted after all, to belong. To fit in for just one night. But after that failed road trip for the cure, Rebekah didn't believe she'd ever belong anywhere but in her twisted family.

It was while she was sulking over the question Elijah ambushed on her while she was walking out the door and the self deprecation of not being good enough for a _mundane_ human boy to approach her, when Rebekah nearly missed Matt hovering above her chair. "I thought you were quicker than that." He let himself grin while her eyes traced over him, surprise evident in the blue cores. "Matt." She acknowledged, any happiness sobering. He hated her, hadn't spoken to her in weeks. Rebekah refused to look past his obvious melancholy of graduating and starting a new chapter in his life for a simple conversation.

"Can I help you with something? I was in the middle of enjoying my prom night." She scoffed, letting her head rest on the heel of her palm. Whatever retort the quarterback was about to use died on his lips. It was something, and Rebekah didn't know how it was possible, but she believed Matt could see right through her. "I was actually about to ask you to help with Elena." Matt had the sense to look sheepish. "But I love this song, do you wanna dance?" The latter part of his sentence was rushed, his awkward words tumbling over his lips and crashing through Rebekah's ears with far more grace than she should give him credit for. "You want to dance with me?" She asked, alarmed and thrilled all at the same time.

"Kinda." He choked out and though it wasn't the epic confession that Rebekah desired, it was truly enough.

The blonde grinned up at him, trying desperately to hide the shyness she feared would stiffen her. Matt's hand reached out and with a sigh, she accepted it, letting herself be whisked off to the makeshift dance floor, under the cheap chandelier. They didn't speak for a few moments. Matt had a firm hand on Rebekah's back, and her free one was rubbing the texture of his suit. The original pouted, blanking for conversation. Matt's husky laugh calmed her some, noticing her aggravation. Rebekah felt him squeezed the hand he held comfortingly, and came close to her ear. "Is prom everything you expected?"

Rebekah smiled, a sigh escaping her, as her chin rested where her hand just was. She nodded. "Thank you for being nice to me, Matt." His heart accelerated and it warmed Rebekah to know she did that. "I haven't been mad at you for a while now." He confessed, his voice tightening. "I just didn't know how else to be around you." Rebekah just listened. She wouldn't have known what to say if he asked. "But then I heard everything you said about wanting to be human, and how hard you've fought for it-" Matt rambled, turning her gently around. Rebekah forgot about all the other dancing couples, forgot how well they all fit together, and her jealousy of belonging. "You're different than the others, you're different than all of us." He finished, his temple resting on her hair. Their eyes hadn't met since they got on the dance floor. It was easier this way, being close, knocking down walls, but not having to feel the intensity, or the scrutiny.

They were so close and Rebekah never thought she'd get here with Matt Donovan. She never wanted it to end. High School, the prom, Matt's short life. She wanted everything else to stop, and for the star quarterback with classic good looks to keep telling her how he felt, forever. Rebekah was thankful that the song changed to another slow one. Not like in the movies April watched with her, how the romance was cut short for a upbeat pop nightmare to spoil the mood.

"I just needed to tell you that, and wanted to know if you could forgive me." Rebekah rose her head, blue eyes meeting blue, as if it was for the first time. He was so confident and so unsure all at once. Rebekah didn't know which emotion to feel first. She didn't want to be mad that the only reason he was there was for her help, and she didn't want to relish that the only boy she wanted cared enough to explain himself. But Rebekah wasn't certain she'd have this chance again, she could be gone by morning. Tears welled in her perfectly made up eyes, the thought of losing someone she never had made her feel silly, made her feel alive. "Of course, Matt." She laughed breathlessly.

Before he could say anything else, Rebekah leaned up and kissed him. It was a simple kiss, light and sweet, barley covering his mouth. She didn't want to scare him, but she didn't want to regret never knowing what it would be like. Matt looked utterly surprised, but not disgusted. He smiled down at her, ready to speak, when Rebekah felt him being yanked away. Matt blinked, like he had forgotten where he was for a moment. The blondes looked to find an impatient Bonnie beside them. "Matt, I need you, now." She barley gave Rebekah a glance before storming off again. Matt turned back to Rebekah, a sorry smile on his face. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. He squeezed the hand he still loosely held, before turning around and walking away.

The original stood there, in the middle of the sorry excuse of a dance floor,smiling like the idiot she was. Rebekah still payed no attention to the couples dancing around her, and there wasn't a single once of jealousy within her, because all she had wanted, every expectation of the night came true. She had finally got her prom, and maybe even Matt Donovan.


End file.
